persona5fandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Amamiya
Ren Amamiya '''(AKA The Phantom') Code Name: Joker' is the main protagonist and player character of the video game Persona 5. ''He is a rebellious teenager who was sentenced to one year of probation after assaulting a man and the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in the Japanese version and Xander Mobus in the English version Appearance Ren is a young teenage boy with wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes. For most of his civilian outfits, he wears a set of black glasses. While wearing his glasses, he has the appearance of an ordinary boy. However, when his glasses are removed, his eyes give off an intense gaze. As he does not wear his glasses during his first encounter with Masayoshi Shido, the fireworks scene, or the ending it is unlikely that they are necessary for vision correction, and that they are fake glasses which he has adopted as part of his public persona to make himself seem more unassuming during his probation. default outfit is his winter school uniform, which consists of a red-buttoned black blazer with Shujin's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt with chevron detailing on the color, and red plaid trousers. During the summer, he wears the school regulation polo shirt, albeit untucked and sans the suspenders. On his days off during the winter, he wears an unbuttoned black blazer over a black-trimmed cream sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. During the summer, he wears an open white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black short-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His lounge wear consists of a black long-sleeved shirt and olive sleep pants. As Joker, his outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask. His expression and demeanor are also markedly different and there's a strong air of confidence to him compared to his usual self. During visits to the Velvet Room, he wears a black and white prisoner uniform. his flashback, he is wearing a black and white baseball tee with the numbers "1797" in front, gray jeans, and black shoes. In ''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, Ren wears the Shujin Academy uniform, though he replaces the turtleneck with a black shirt with a zero on the front with "DANCE" written on it. His jacket is left open and he wears red gloves and shoes. A red rag is also found hanging out from his right pants pocket. Around his neck are black and red headphones. Personality Abilities '''Persona Summoning: The bearer of the Fool Arcana, Ren's has the power to summon his Persona, a powerful spirit of legend. Since he was chosen to be the Trickster, he has the power of the Wild Card, which allows him to summons multiple Persona with varying levels of power and skills. * Arsene: Ren's initial Persona, which represents his personality and philosophy. It is based on Maurice Leblanc's gentleman thief, Arsène Lupin. Arsene is resistant towards Darkness-based skills, and vulnerable to Ice and Light based ones. * Vishnu: The Ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana (discounting Satanael) awaken from his bond with Igor. Based on the Hindu deity of the same name. It's immune to light and darkness, and has the ability to absorb Ice-based attacks. * Futsunushi: The Ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana awaken from his bond with Morgana. Based on Futsunushi-no-kami, the Shintoist god of swords. Vulnerable to nuclear attacks, but resistant towards physical damage. * Cybele: '''The Ultimate Persona of the High Priestess Arcana awaken from his bond with Makoto Nijima. Based on a deity that was considered to be the mother of all deities. Resistant against Light-based skills, but vulnerable to Nuclear ones. * '''Mother Harlot: The Ultimate Persona of the Empress Arcana awaken from his bond with Haru Okumura. Based on the Whore of Babylon, mother of all abominations that roam the Earth. Immune to light and darkness-based attacks, and able to deflect electricity-based ones. * Odin: '''The Ultimate Persona of the Emperor Arcana awaken from his bond with Yusuke Kitagawa. Based on the chief of the gods in Norse mythology. Immune to electricity, automatically absorbs Wind, and deflects Light and Darkness. * '''Kohryu: The Ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana awaken from his bond wth Sojiro Sakura. Based on the dragon that reigns over the Si Xiang in Chinese mythology. Vulnerable to psychic attacks, but immune to nuclear and light-based ones, and it automatically absorbs electricity. * Ishtar: '''The Ultimate Persona of the Lovers Arcana awaken from his bond with Ann. Based on the Babylonian goddess of love and fertility. It makes the user immune to Electricity-based attacks. * '''Metatron: '''The Ultimate Persona of the Justice Arcana awaken from his bond with Akechi Goro. Based on the voice of God in Judeochristian lore. Vulnerable to electricity and darkness, but able to automatically repel Wind and absorb nuclear and psychic attacks. * '''Lakshmi: The Ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana awaken from his bond with Chihaya Mifune. Based on the goddess of good fortune and love in Hinduism. Vulnerable to Fire-based attacks, but resistant to Ice and Light-based ones. * Zaou-Gongen: The Ultimate Persona of the Strength Arcana awaken from his bond with Justine and Caroline. Based on a Japanese deity that is considered to be the manifestation of Buddha. Vulnerable to electricity, but immune against bless and curse attacks, and automatically repels Fire. * Attis: The Ultimate Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana awaken from his bond with Munehisa. Based on the consort of the goddess Cybele, which also served as a deity of castration and rebirth. Immune to fire, and it automatically repels wind attacks. * Alice: The Ultimate Persona of the Death Arcana awaken from his bond with Tae Takemi. Based both on Alice from Alice in Wonderland and a Scandinavian fairy tale character of the same name that was said to kill children. Vulnerable to Light-based skills, but resistant to Psychic and Nuclear ones. It also deflects Darkness-based skills. * Ardha: The Ultimate Persona of the Temperance Arcana awaken from his bond with Sadayo Kawakami. Based on the deity formed by Shiva and Parvati in Hindu lore. Resistant towards physical damage and immune to ice and electricity. * Beelzebub: '''The Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana awaken from his bond with Ichiko Ohya. Based on the Lord of the Flies and one of the seven princes of Hell. Vulnerable to light-based attacks, but automatically repels dark attacks and absorbs fire attacks. * '''Mada: The Ultimate Persona of the Tower Arcana awaken from his bond with Shinya Oda. Based on the Hindu deity of drunkness. Weak to ice, but resistant to psychic attacks. Automatically absorbs fire and nullifies nuclear attacks. * Lucifer: The Ultimate Persona of the Star Arcana awaken from his bond with Togo Hifimi. Based on the Morning Star, the most powerful Seraph before betraying God. * Sandalphon: The Ultimate Persona of the Moon Arcana awaken from his bind with Yuuki Mishima. Based on the brother of Metatron and deliverer of prayers from Judeo-Christian lore. * Asura-Ou: The Ultimate Persona of the Sun Arcana awaken from his bind with Toranosuke Yoshida. Based on the mythological figure Asura, which has different roles depending on the culture. Vulnerable to psychic attacks, but immune to fire, and able to absorb nuclear energy. * Satan: The Ultimate Persona of the Judgement Arcana awaken from his bond with Nijima Sae. Based on the Abrahamic Devil that wants to lead humanity astray from God's teachings. * Satanael: Ren's Ultimate Persona the evolved form of Arsene, which represents the spirit of the Trickster. Based on Satan's form before falling from Heaven, the one who brought free will and chaos to humanity. Master Swordsman: Ren is extremely skilled master in wielding knives in a reverse grip. He can easily slice through powerful Shadows including the giant monsterous forms of Palace Masters. Master Tactician: Ren is a cunning and observant genius master tactician, he could formulate many ingenious plans to steal the hearts of corrupt adults in the Metaverse. His superior tactical prowess is the reason why he was chosen by the Phantom Thieves to be their leader. His tactcal skills is further honed by learning to play Shogi from Hifumi. Expert Marksman: Ren has considerable accuracy in wielding handguns to attack Shadows. His marksmanship significantly improved after learning various techniques from Shinya Oda, able to use firearms more effectively than the rest of his team. Enhanced Strength: In the Metaverse, Ren is extremely strong, able to rip off the masks of Shadows with his bare hands and overpowered most of them including Palace Masters with great ease. Enhanced Speed: In the Metaverse, Ren has tremendous agility and reflexes, he can dodge the fastest attacks such as bullets and lightning, escaped from a quicksand and outran a rolling boulder. His overall fighting style is more focused on speed instead of brute strength. Enhanced Durability: In the Metaverse, Ren has immense durability, able to withstand and survived the most powerful attacks from most Shadows. Expert Chef: From Sojiro, Ren learned to brew first-rate coffee and make delicious curry. He eventually became capable enough that Sojiro entrusted his recipe notes to him.